


Denied

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Armitage Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, Submissive Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Two: Cum denialBen Solo has found his rightful place, kneeling at Emperor Hux's feet
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Denied

Welcoming the newly reborn Ben Solo had gone better than Hux had expected. Perhaps ‘welcoming’ wasn’t the right word. Integrated, maybe… Hux really didn’t care what the correct term was. All that mattered was that the golden boy of the Resistance was naked and sweating, panting and moaning and kneeling at the feet of the galaxy's newly minted Emperor.

There was desperation to the man, to Ben Solo, a desperation he rarely saw in Ren. It was a pleasant surprise how willingly Solo was to kneel to his Emperor, how quick he was to obey and pledge himself to Hux.

It was a shame how Ren ceased to be but Hux would take advantage of the situation in front of him, of his new reality.

At least Ben Solo knew how to suck cock.

Hux was able to stay outwardly unaffected. He kept his pristine uniform on; only let Solo see his cock just moments before he shoved it down Solo’s throat.

The scar Hux had caressed too many times to count was gone, which was probably for the best. Those dark eyes looking up at him weren’t those of his lover, they were of a traitor.

Solo didn’t seem to care; he seemed perfectly content to please his Emperor. Hands clasped behind his back on his own volition. Those pouty lips stretched obscenely over Hux’s cock. The hums, grunts, and sighs that left Solo as he swirled his tongue, as he sucked harder when he hollowed his cheeks.

Hux couldn’t deny how good Solo was at this, but also how moments would remind him of Kylo. But Kylo was gone, and he couldn’t afford to think otherwise. Hux was ready to burn the galaxy down for taking his Kylo Ren away.

Hux was close and if it had been Kylo’s throat he was thrusting into, he wouldn’t have stopped; he’d fuck the mouth of that beauty of a man until he’d come straight down it. Kylo had always loved how Hux tasted.

Solo would get no such privilege. 

Hux pulled out and away roughly, which left Solo to chase Hux’s heat with his tongue.

“Please, Emperor. I beg you,” Solo whimpered as his eyes followed how Hux began to stroke his cock. “Please, fuck your come down my throat.”

Hux didn’t dignify that with a verbal answer, just slapped the man once, which quickly shut him up.

Hux stared into those doe-like eyes, a cruel sneer on his face as he came and caught his release in his gloved fist.

The sneer turned into a dark and cruel smile just before he licked his glove clean and left Solo naked and kneeling on the floor of his sparse quarters. His new home.


End file.
